


红酒味蛋糕

by Gabrichael



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Fechan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrichael/pseuds/Gabrichael
Summary: 澳洲line ABO文学 有私设
Relationships: Lee Felix/Bang Chan
Kudos: 14





	红酒味蛋糕

**Author's Note:**

> 澳洲line ABO文学 有私设

成年未久的菲力的发情期突如其来，搞得其他成员措手不及。  
他被锁在卧室里独自躺在角落无助地呻吟，豆大的汗珠从额头渗出滴落在地板，发出清脆的“啪嗒”声。  
通常处理成员的初分化并不需要如此大张旗鼓，但这次菲力的反应之强烈，把所有人给吓着了。爆炸般在房间里蔓延漂浮的信息素令哪怕是走在门口听动静的beta韩知城也差点腿一软被这气味威压到贴着墙面跪下，更别提被早早隔离在另一间屋子的omega徐彰彬。  
“灿哥呢？灿哥呢？快找他来啊！”手足无措的成员只好寄希望于还泡在作曲室里擅长信息素屏蔽而每次妥善处理成员发情期的队长。反正他是Beta，又不太受信息素影响，无论是Alpha还是Omega成员的发情问题他都可以妥善处理的。  
“什么？！”方灿风风火火赶回宿舍的时候还有心情调侃菲力：“我以为我的傻弟弟要等三十岁才分化呢——”  
一直走到关着门也弥漫着浓烈信息素的菲力卧室门口，方灿才突然想起什么似的，顿了顿，低头看看手里的强效抑制贴，才推门走了进去，将门反手锁上了。  
“哥……”看着方灿进来，躺在床脚边可怜巴巴脸色绯红的菲力无力地抬头看了他一眼。  
方灿这才细闻出菲力复杂的信息素气味：红酒与蔷薇混合的浓烈香气，好像要让人甜美又危险地醉倒在这化合物作用下。  
方灿半跪下撕开手中的抑制贴，“别担心，有哥在呢，第一次很紧张吧？没关系，贴上这个就好啦。”  
抑制贴被轻轻拍在后颈，褶皱被温柔地抚平了。菲力先是感到身体里灼烧的火热被微微的清凉驱散了，紧接着，哥哥屈身在耳旁的吐息却让他头脑又变成了一团糨糊。  
“哥……”菲力迷迷糊糊地问：“你今天怎么，这么香？”  
淡淡的乌龙茶叶清香似有若无地钻进鼻间，还纠缠着一点点苦涩和淡奶油的芬芳，菲力迷醉地嗅着哥哥身上或是发间传来迂回的甜美味道。方灿顿了顿，笑道：“没什么，大概是你饿了吧。感觉好点了没？”  
菲力闷闷地“嗯”了一声，被方灿扶起来坐在床上。方灿摸摸他被汗浸湿的后背：“我去给你拿件换的衣服。”  
菲力坐在床上看着方灿踮着脚去够他衣柜上层的衣物，短上衣轻易地被拉起来，露出雪白的背部和凹陷的脊柱沟，因为够不着而努力向上踮起脚尖而导致那一小截雪白就在他眼前晃荡。  
“哥，我来。”方灿正在努力垫脚，耳边响起菲力低沉的声音。他从身后环抱似的替哥哥从衣柜里抽出了衬衫。方灿感觉耳朵被菲力呼出的热气熏得发烫，后颈痒酥酥的灼热感难以言喻攀上耳朵和脸蛋，被染上漂亮的粉红。  
“Fe——lix——”  
话音未落菲力已经低头咬上他的后颈，小猫一样尖利的牙齿在皮肤上细细地摩挲着：“哥不是beta吗？为什么——要用抑制贴？”

被自己挑中的白衬衫捆在床头的方灿暗问自己到底在做什么。  
先是过于自信能在发情期抵抗住一位爆发型年轻Alpha的觉察，后又暴露自己其实是一位Omega的秘密。在公司作为leader，为了更好地处理成员关系，天生擅长屏蔽他人信息素的方灿把自己的性别隐藏为更中庸的beta。这也并不被人怀疑。  
他的真实性别，只有韩和彰彬两个人知道。  
当然，是在整件事失控以前。

方灿的双手被摁在头顶上用衬衫捆在床栏上，菲力趴伏在他身上喘着粗气，被近距离不断溢出的茶香混合淡奶油甜香熏得头晕目眩的年轻Alpha开始了下一步动作——把他哥的黑色衬衫纽扣一颗一颗解开，白巧克力就这样一点一点一览无遗地展现在他面前。方灿挣扎了一下，试图说服菲力用更多的抑制贴终止这场下克上的冲突，但后者直接用牙齿将leader后颈的抑制贴“咻”地撕下来了。  
浓郁的热蛋糕奶茶的香味顿时席卷了菲力的感官。  
他不知道他发情期的灿哥竟然是这样浓烈而甜腻的气味，被猛然撕掉抑制贴的Omega被初情期Alpha的信息素猛烈灌入感官，一时也晕晕乎乎起来，懵懵地半眯起狗狗眼，又媚又甜的眼神勾在菲力脸上，差点把Alpha看得没了魂。  
三下五除二，碍事的衣物被接连剥去，露出染成粉红色的本来白到反光的美好躯体，菲力的手探入哥哥的裤子的时候听到他呜咽了一声，隔着内裤被搓揉的那物便使主人乖乖地表达出真实的生理反应：“Fe……felix……啊……轻一点……唔……好舒服……”  
方灿正如他的信息素一般，完全呈递出最为甜美的粘腻的诱惑。菲力吻着他的侧颈与耳垂，方灿便气喘吁吁仰面动情呻吟，好似一块融化的热奶油蛋糕，汗水也是甜的，从耳垂间掉落进菲力口中。菲力一手褪下哥哥的裤子，一手抚摸着他的后背，哪怕是平日里被成员们敬爱的leader，在发情期的Alpha面前也被绝对地威压，因此当Felix将指肚覆上马眼不让方灿射精的时候，Omega立刻带着哭腔哀求弟弟放过自己。  
菲力嘴唇压着方灿的耳朵：“哥不就是来帮我处理的吗？如果让我标记的话，也算是尽到队长职责恰好地解除了成员的分化危机呢。这不是哥份内的事吗？”  
菲力侧着头问话天真的样子和平日里那个澳洲小天使好像没什么区别，眼睛亮亮的，方灿却真实地感受到一丝怯意。  
“还是说……哥不想让我标记吗？”  
方灿摇摇头：“啊……不是……”  
“那不就好了吗？”  
菲力猛地加快了在哥哥性器上下撸动的速度，冷不防获得射精的自由，方灿咬着嘴唇射在弟弟手里，带着羞愧的面色又被揽住后颈，交换一个法式热吻，菲力在床上真是一个浪漫的情人，把他哥充满欲望的每一寸皮肤都照顾得很好，雪白的胸膛前两粒红豆被轻揉慢捻地揉搓起来，很快成为挺立的娉婷形状，接着被菲力含进嘴里，忘情地吸吮着，酥麻的电流串过脊髓和头皮，方灿仰着头一时在战栗中晕眩了几秒。融化的金色奶油蛋糕发出甜腻的呻吟，被进食的小猫狂野地掠夺，两条腿不自觉勾上菲力的腰身，涂满方灿自己体液的手指先后探入后穴开拓了一阵，被信息素冲昏了头的Alpha便急吼吼地掐着哥哥的腰刺入热蛋糕的花心。  
哥哥怎么这么紧……又热又黏的浪肉裹覆住粗壮的阴茎，将它不自觉向内吞，毫无经验光凭自然冲动向里内耸动的菲力被夾得很痛，但脑子里一腔热血激荡令他又不知后撤，于是也边哭边干，方灿也痛得咬牙，冷汗瀑布一样往下掉，但还是耐心地安慰没有经验的年轻Alpha:“别急……慢慢来……”  
生疏的新手以令人惊叹的速度迅速找到了驾驭队长的诀窍。他发现自己本身天然优越的长度和微微上翘的末端形状对哥哥来说是绝对的刺激。照着那个点用力地捅进去，方灿就会闭上眼发出痛苦又愉悦的压抑的声音，滚烫的壁肉就将他的性器包裹得更紧。菲力就坚持不懈照着那个方位撞击，方灿反抓着床栏的指甲深深陷进了木缝里。胡乱抓到的床单被揪得变了形。  
菲力不哭了，他爽得要命。  
哥哥的身体，难道不是为承欢而生的吗？精壮又细韧的腰部，饱满而富有弹性的臀部，随着一次次晃荡还不自觉向前迎送的胯部，被阴毛摩擦而变得红红的大腿内侧，无一不风情，无一不性感。更别提那无辜漾着水光，天使一样懵懵的纯净眼神，被咬得红肿不堪的双唇，面上柔弱的泪痕，被弄乱的栗发，菲力也不禁在心底问为什么没有人发现他们的leader就是最极品的Omega。  
方灿像是被操熟了，喝醉了一样断断续续喊着菲力的名字，周身滚烫，脸颊绯红，被菲力抱起来怼在墙上用力地抽插，交合处因撞击而形成微小白沫的体液顺着臀线和大腿根淌下来，屁股被撞得绯红，一时只听见清脆的“啪啪”肉体撞击声和方灿随着节奏发出的难耐的呻吟。  
“哥，爽吗？”  
菲力故技重施掐住了性器前段，不知从哪里摸出一个跳蛋，给他哥塞进了后穴。摁下开关，方灿立刻被刺激得猛烈挣扎起来。可是菲力把他翻了个身，从后面直直地干了进去，鬼头前端抵住震颤的小玩具，自己也不禁发出一声舒畅的呻吟，但方灿就到了极乐与疾苦的顶端，前有菲力阻止射精的手，后有几把与跳蛋双重夹击，他抽抽搭搭地掉着眼泪，哭喊着菲力的名字，“哥……呜……哥错了……放过哥哥吧……Felix……龙福儿……”  
菲力一言不发地红着眼疯了似的冲撞着他哥，床脚都被移了位，坚忍如方灿竟将床头栏杆抓得变了形，红酒蔷薇的芬芳与热蛋糕奶茶的甜美交织，醉在性爱与信息素里的两个澳洲人在痛苦与极乐边缘一起迎向灵魂的沸腾与肉体快感与折磨的顶峰。  
菲力不客气地内射在Omega受孕区域，后颈腺体被深深咬破，方灿禁闭双眼咬着牙差点被标记和高潮双重刺激得昏厥过去。  
菲力满足地搂着他哥的腰蹭他哥软软的头毛和被标记完毕的后颈。  
从今以后哥哥就是我一个人的啦。  
他愉快地笑起来，漂亮的眼睛完成一弯月牙。

“你们在里面待好久了，有事没？他们让我来看看。”  
门被突然敲响，李旻浩的声音在门外响起，方灿在菲力怀里吓得打了个激灵。  
嗅着房门里传来的浓郁热蛋糕奶茶和红酒的醺人香气，李旻浩低头摸了摸自己的后颈，勾起一抹笑意。


End file.
